Teacup
by Panshope
Summary: A chance meeting Meant to be humorous and a little silly


A/N: Hullo :)  
I feel the characters might be a little OC but enjoy!

* * *

She walked through the quiet neighbourhood, trying not to make too much noise in case she incurred the wrath of the residents. It was a peaceful little housing estate, with a dim street light here and there, illuminating the way in a yellowish haze.

It was warm out, the ending of spring and the beginning of what she hoped to be a good summer. However she was never one for hot weather, it made her more than irritable and every year she swore she would cut her raven hair off when she got the chance.

Her feet knew the way to take her; she didn't need to even think about it.  
Each time she lost her footing she would laugh, and then shush herself before taking a breath and putting her arms out either side to try and regain some balance.

"Holy shit, I'm pissed." She laughed

Snorting to herself she carried on walking, wobbling from side to side and bobbing along to an imaginary beat in her mind. The street lights were becoming fewer and fewer but that's how it was, the houses further down were shrouded in darkness.

After a short while she stopped and turned to face the silhouette of a house. Walking up to it she took very slow steps, looking out for an entrance she could squeeze through.  
Something crunched under her shoe, causing her whole body to go rigid. She lifted her foot ever so slowly, as if the slower she removed it, the thing she trod on would spring back to life but squinting in the darkness it seemed to only be a flower.

"Huh, when did Mai put flowers in?" Thinking for a moment, she shrugged it off. Standing at the window that she knew would lead into the living room, she reached out to see if it was opened or closed.

Thankfully it was open, giving herself a mental fist pump, she carefully climbed in the window and into the house albeit getting trapped in the curtains somewhat.

"Oh flippin' heck. Why…are….these things….so long?!" Stumbling from the tangled mess she winded herself on the back of the couch.

Kicking off her shoes, she flopped on the plush couch and grabbed a cushion for a pillow.  
Sleep came instantly.

She woke once during the night, wondering what sandpapery wet thing was licking her nose. Reaching out slowly, her hand found soft fur and patted it gently, in return receiving a deep purr.

"Good kitty." She mumbled before drifting off to sleep again.

* * *

It took her a few moments to register what was going on, the couch began to gradually tip, instinct took over and she jumped up, whacking her shin on what she assumed was a coffee table.

"Motherfuc-"…"fudgecake."

"What are you doing in my house?! Why are you on my couch? And why are you not wearing a shirt?!"

Absinthe coloured eyes darted up, staring at the voice asking the questions. That was when the panic hit.

"You're not…"

In front of her stood a woman with chestnut hair tied up into a messy bun, scarlet coloured eyes, wearing shorts and a thin v necked top and holding a wooden sword in a firm grip, ready to attack.  
Then it dawned on her.

"I am so sorry, I thought this was, it was dark and I must've…"she spluttered.

"Who are you?!" she jabbed at her with the bokken. "A thief?"

"Why would a robber break into your house only to sleep…"noticing the glare she put her hands up in surrender "My name is Natsuki Kuga, I was out last night and had a bit too much to drink and I _thought_ I had the right house, I thought that I was climbing in the_ right_ window and falling asleep on the right couch. I did wonder when Mai got two cats but that's neither here nor there. So hi, hello, very sorry."

The brunette was still glowering at her, ready to strike if anything went awry.

Natsuki swallowed hard. "How about we put the wooden stick down and…"

"It is not a wooden stick. It's a bokken."

"A what-en?"

"A wooden sword. You're not from around here are you?" she paused for a moment. "English accent?"

"Ding ding ding! 500 points for.."

"Fujino, Shizuru."

"For Shizuru. I moved to England when I was eight, came back every now and then. So how about we put that down." Natsuki inched her hand forward to lower the weapon but the other woman seemed to take it as a threat and knocked her hand away. Natuski lost her balance, tripped over the cushion that had fallen on the floor, whacking the coffee table again thus knocking a teacup to the floor, chipping it.

"That was my…" Scarlet eyes flickered between the broken cup and the woman on her floor. "It was my favourite teacup. It's broken."

Natsuki saw a hint of sadness edge into the woman's eyes, but swiftly after that came anger.

"OUT. Get out of my house!"

"I'll be going. Again, so sorry…" she apologised grabbing her shirt and shoes from the floor.

"Out!"

Natsuki managed to find the door, fumbling with the latch for a moment she let herself out. Instantly the sun blinded her, making her head pound.

"Natsuki?!" an incredulous voice spoke.

Squinting she looked over "Mai!" Never had she been happier to see her flame haired friend.

"What are you doing in Miss Fujinos house?"

"It's a long story, I…"

A door shut rather violently behind them, indicating that their presence should be gone from the brunettes pathway.

"C'mon, you can tell me over breakfast." Mai linked her arm through her friends and walked her over to the right house.

* * *

It had been several days since the intrusion into her home.  
Mai had been over with sweet baked goods as an apology for her friend and explained that she thought Shizurus house was her own but got the two mixed up.

The brunette had thanked her for the gift and was convinced that this Kuga person would not be a problem again so agreed to not press charges against the girl.  
She was sitting at her kitchen table, beams of sunlight hitting the wood as the dust danced in their light, steam slowly rising from her cup which was cradled between both hands.

Shizuru couldn't stop thinking about her.  
This woman had entered her life for no more than ten minutes but she couldn't deny the pull and curiosity she felt towards her. She remembered those iridescent green eyes, her words echoing the accent she had gained, the curve of her sides with the black bra which sent her heart racing.

She wanted to know more about her and who she was. It felt as though some form of magnetism was trying to draw her in. Of course, she could go and ask her red-headed neighbour for the address but it might seem odd after she had agreed to not take any legal action.

Sighing, Shizuru took a sip of her tea as her cat brushed up against her legs. Reaching down she scratched behind the pets ears. "Even you didn't cause a fuss when you found her Kiyohime. Ah well, we ought to move on."

Moving to the sink, she poured the rest of her beverage away and began to run some hot water just as she heard a knock on her front door.  
Puzzled she shut off the water and went to answer it; no one was there. She scanned around and couldn't find a single soul but something did catch her eye.

There, on her doormat was a purple gift box with a red ribbon and a note attached.  
Reaching down she picked it up and unfolded the note:

'_Hi Shizuru,  
I wanted to apologise again for climbing through your window, scaring you and being a bit of an idiot. I think I might have trampled a few flowers round the side too (sorry again).  
I had Mai 'borrow' this from your recycling a few days ago, I hope you don't mind. It's all fixed up and to the best quality, I assure you.  
If you ever want to get together, or just berate me then my numbers on the bottom._

_Have an excellent day.  
Naktsuki'_

Slender fingers pulled gently at the ribbon, it came undone with ease and she opened the box. Inside was the teacup that had been chipped, fully restored. Lifting it to the light, you could hardly tell any damage had been done.

Her heart thumped and she felt warmth rush through her, causing her to smile.

'_Should I call?'_ she bit her lip, it had always been a habit of hers when she was trying to decide.

A few minutes had passed in which she closed the door and set the restored cup down on her kitchen table. Her thumb traced across the keypad of her phone before she gave in and dialled the number.

Adrenaline kicked in and she started to wonder if she made the right decision, just as she was about to hang up, it was answered.

"Natsuki?...yes it's Shizuru…you have a lovely accent too…I was wondering if you wanted to get together soon, as a thank you for my cup…8pm Friday night sounds perfect, I'll see you then. Bye."

The brunette stood stock still, wondering how it had gone from her throwing the girl out of her house to having dinner with her in a few days. It was an odd way about things but she couldn't deny she was excited for Friday to come.

* * *

End.


End file.
